Priorities
by imperfecti0ned
Summary: Natasha is coming home late again, to find her girlfriend mad at her. But is the fact that Natasha is late really bothering Maria or is there something else? Read to find out. BlackHill. Oneshot.


**Another One Shot I wrote in class last week. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charakters appearing in this story, they all belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe/Marvel and I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>„I told you to be home by seven", Maria said even before Natasha could close the door behind her.<p>

„I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

„You were just off with Agent Barton, of course, you always are", Maria interrupted the other woman.

„I'm really sorry, Maria", Natasha looked at her girlffriend to show her she was serious.

„Well, Agent Romanoff, that comes a little late, just like you", Maria said coldly.

Natasha had already known the brunette was mad at her before entering their apartment, but that she would call her Agent Romanoff, that was unnexpected. The redhead didn't think Maria would be this mad for her being late.

„Are we really doing this? Calling each other 'Agent'? I lost track of time and I'm late, again, I know, and I'm very sorry about that. Please, forgive me?", Natasha pleaded.

„Yes, we really are doing the 'Agent' thing and that is your fault", Maria said, ignoring Natasha's plea and starting to walk towards the bedroom.

Before she entered, however, she turned around again.

„You always lose track of time when you are with Clint, but never with me. You never let Clint wait"

Natasha could see the hurt in her girlfriends eyes and felt even worse than before. It was true, when she met with Clint, she was always on time, but with Maria? She was often late, to everything, to their dates, to dinner, when they wanted to watch a movie together on tv.

The more the Black Widow thought about it, the more she understood why Maria was so mad at her.

Later that night, Maria was watching tv while Natasha took a shower and changed into something more comfortable.

She came into the livingroom wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt.

Maria was stretched out on the sofa, ignoring her.

The redhead went over to her girlfriend and squeezed herself onto the sofa, curling up nnext to the brunette who still failed to notice her existance.

„Agent Hill", she began in a sweet voice, „I am very sorry that I was late today, I understand that you are angry at me, but please, start talking to me again"

While talking, Natasha had scooted even closer to and put her head on Maria's chest now, using the frowning woman as a pillow.

„I am not mad at you, Natasha, I am disappointed and also I am tired of always waiting for you. I always put you first, but it seems like you are not able to do the same for me"

The words hit Natasha hard, tears were beginning to burn in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

„I'm so, so sorry Maria. Really, I am. But I just always need my time to get used to things and I know that's hard on you. I'll try to change. For you. I will get used to things faster from now on and I will try not to be late anymore and I will put you first, before anything or anyone else. Please, forgive me"

To emphasize the words, Natasha started kissing Maria. Soft, small kisses on the brunette's cheeks and nose and chin and finally a quick peck on the lips, before making her puppy dog eyes and batting her eyelashes, which always worked with Maria.

Maria seemed to think.

Natasha hoped that was a good sign but she didn't know for sure.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Natasha, Maria put her arms around her.

„I'm still mad at you", Maria said grumpily, but her lips showed the slightest sign of a smile.

„But I thought you weren't mad at me?", Natasha teased.

Maria groaned, rolled her eyes and got off the couch to go into the bedroom.

„Leave it to you to scerw it up again even though we only ust made up", the brunette said when Natasha followed her.

But when Maria turned around, Natasha could see there was a grin on her girlfriend's face and she knew that she was forgiven.

The redhead grinned, too, and a plan formed inside her head.

„I'm sorry", she said as she took off her shirt, „I'm sorry", now her sweatpants were gone, „I'm sorry „, her bra dropped to the floor, „I'm sorry", as the last piece of clothing, her panties, hit the floor.

She walked towards a speechless Maria backed her up to the bed.

When the brunette's knees touched the edge of their bed, Natasha pressed their lips together.

When both women laid down, Natashw whispered in between kisses.

„I'm gonna show you how sorry I am"

The next morning, when the alarmclock went off, Natasha quickly hit the off button.

She felt Maria stretch next to her, then the brunette sat up.

Natasha gently pushed her back into the cushions and climed on top of her.

„Mh... what are you doing? You have to got to work, Clint needs your help on a mission"

Natasha looked up at her girlfriend and smiled.

„I guess Clint will have to wait then"


End file.
